


I Got All I Need When I Got You And I

by AriFitzsimmons (OnceUponAThunder), OnceUponAThunder



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family, HP: EWE, Kid Fic, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-11 12:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5626993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAThunder/pseuds/AriFitzsimmons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceUponAThunder/pseuds/OnceUponAThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She went to him and kissed him hard and heated. "One for the road. And don't ever forget we will always have Brisbane." And with that he left the room with a crying girl inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Will Always Have Brisbane

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is something I've been working and a friend told me it was good, so here it is... I hope you like it♥  
> Sadly nothing but the OCs and the idea of the story belongs to me... I wish, but Nope!  
> Also, I apologize for any kind of grammatical mistake, English is not my mother language but I do what I can...

She was walking across Victoria Bridge when she collided with someone.

She had arrived at Brisbane five days ago, and in those five day she couldn't found one single clue about her parents whereabouts. She had always known that her parents dreamed about having a small and cozy dental clinic in Brisbane. They had met in a conference there twenty five years ago. But after their arrival to the city she couldn't find anything else.

So, here she was, taking a day to know the city before leaving to keep on her quest to find her parents and bring their memories back, when she walk right into someone.

"Granger?" A familiar voice said When she looked up to the speaker she confirmed it.

Draco Malfoy was standing in front of her offering his hand to help her up. She hesitated for a second before taking his hand. "Malfoy, what are you doing here?" She said still a little bit stunned and when she realized what she had said she gasped horrified for he manners." I'm sorry Malfoy that came out wrong."

"Don't worry, I was handling some business and I decided to take a walk." Said the blonde somewhat amused, trusted Grager to apologies in the name of good manners "And what are you doing here? If I may ask, I mean, I would have imagined that you would be in Britain planning your wedding with Weasel king."

"If you must know Ron and I are not together, not now not ever. And me being in Brisbane is my own business." Hermione was getting annoyed very quickly.

"Sorry, didn't meant to hit a nerve". Hermione snorted

"No, really. I may not like Weasley but I own you a lot. You and Potter. You two testified for us and I will probably die, and won't have thanked you enough."

"It was the right thing to do."

"Still."

An awkward silence went through them until Draco broke it "Do you want to go for a coffee with me?" This surprised them both. He couldn't believe he had actually asked and she couldn't believe he had thought about it.

"Yes." She couldn't believe her own mouth either.

And so they did. He took her to a café overlooking the streets beach of the park.

She couldn't believe it. They had spent three hours just talking about everything and anything. She found herself telling him about her parents, and in return he gave her a contact of a man that it might help her.

When she asked about him, he surprised her, he told her about the problems he and his mother were going through. How they could barely get out of the house without being attacked; how his mother was locked in the manor while he was away, how he was afraid; how he didn't know what to do. And to that, she could help him.

"Go away"

"What?"

"Leave the country for a while, let the waters calm and move on. When the time is right you'll come back!"

"Isn't that a little cowardly for you? "

"Being brave doesn't always mean walking through the fire without a second thought. And it's not like you'll be leaving forever, it's just while your safety is at risk. "

"It might be a good idea. "

"I had it. Of course it is."

"Cocky Granger, I didn't know this side of you."

"You don't know much about me Malfoy, and let's stop with the surname thing. It's getting boring."

"Good for me, Her-Hemione!" The name felt so weird in his tongue and at the same time it warmed him up like a hot chocolate in the middle of the winter.

"I'm glad Draco." She couldn't help the laughter that came with saying his name. This situation seemed so surreal.

On that moment a song started to sound in the whole Café and Hermione grinned "I love this song"

_You must remember this_

_A kiss is still a kiss_

_A sigh is just a sigh_

_The fundamental things apply_

_As time goes by_

"That's one of f my favorites song in the whole world" said a smiling Hermione.

_And when two lovers woo_

_They still say: "I love you"_

_On that you can rely_

_No matter what the future brings_

_As time goes by_

"It's from and American muggel movie. It's about a love story."

_Moonlight and love songs_

_Never out of date_

_Hearts full of passion_

_Jealousy and hate_

_Woman needs man_

_And man must have his mate_

_That, no one can deny_

"It's a beautiful song." Draco kept looking at her. It really was beautiful.

_It's still the same old story_

_A fight for love and glory_

_A case of do or die_

_The world will always_

_Welcome lovers_

_As time goes by_

After a while the blonde started again "Hey, I have a question. Started Draco awkwardly It's more out of curiosity than anything. When we met earlier you said something about you and the wea- sorry, Weasley never being together."

"Oh, that, well. It's simple, We didn't want the same things so it didn't work. When the young wizard kept looking at her in disbelief she continued

"Okay, okay. We had this huge argument, -" "

What about?"

"Not important. He didn't let me do something and I got really annoyed because, we were in a relationship, yes, but my life is my life and I do whatever I want with it. He has no right to tell me what to do."

"So you won the argument then" Draco laughed 

"Do you doubt me?"

"Wouldn't even think about it"

"And usually after that we discussed about everything until Luna pointed out that maybe we weren't really meant to be like everyone says"

"I could have said that. It's obvious! "

"How so?"

"Look, you are a brilliant witch, smart, ambitious and well, you. And Weasel King is none of that."

Before she could protest he cut her

"I know, you'll say he's a good man and a bunch of other things but after a while you wouldn'tbe happy with him. In the end you would be stuck. You need someone as smart as you, someone who will understand you and will be able to push your buttons in the right way. Someone who respects you and let you be as free as you need to. Someone who love the way you are. But also someone who wants to change and be better not only because of you but because, you showed him that that was what he really wanted and needed. "

"That was beautiful Draco."

"Mother always said that someday I would found a girl and that if I could feel like that with her she was the one." Looking at his watch then said "Come on Hermione, it's late a take you to your hotel."

"Thanks" Hermione was surprised to said the least this man in front of her was not the kid she grew up to know as a git. And another thought came around too, maybe you just weren't looking. One thing was sure. Right now to her, he was a new man and she was attracted to him.

When they stood together in front of her hotel room, the tension was palpable and when he started pulling away to say their goodbyes she couldn't control herself.

She kissed him.

It was barely a peek on the lips, tentative and sweet. When she pulled away and looked at his face she saw a smile on his face, but this smile was completely different to the others, this one had a sinful promise she couldn't deny him. So Draco put his arms on either side of her, hands up against the door, leaned down to her height, and quickly engulfed her with hot kisses. His mouth demanded acceptance, unlike the tentative, gentle kiss from moments before. His mouth immediately met hers slightly open and his tongue slid into her mouth, licking her lips in the process.

"Do you want to come in?"

"I thought you would never ask "

~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~●~

The light came through the blinds announcing the starting day and Hermione snuggled closer to the arms holding her.

Wait a minute? Arms? Holding her? And like a thunder all the memories from the night before came crashing down.

Draco Malfoy.

Draco **_FREAKING_** Malfoy

Memories from the night before went through her mind

OoOoO

_They were kissing. Kissing like it was the end of the world. She was taking his shirt off while he did the same with her blouse. Suddenly he stopped her, she was touching his left forearm, and it hit her. The Mark. He wouldn't look at her eyes._

_And she did the first thing it came to her._

_She kissed him sweetly on the lips. Carefully took his shirt off and proceeded to do the same with her blouse._

_She grabbed his face with her hands and made him looked at her. "I always believed that our bodies show the story of our lifes. Our skin and everything on it is important, and we don't have to be ashamed. Every scar tells a story, a story of how we survive. We should learn from them and everyday, when we look at them, remember how we got to where we are." She touched the Drak Mark in his left forearm. And took his other hand to her left forearm were the word 'Mudblood' had been craved on her skin."This doesn't define us."_

OoOoO

She felt his arm tightening around her and kisses were being drop in the top of her head.

"I wouldn't mind waking up like this, it's amazing" Hermione didn't know how to respond to this so she didn't talk

After a while of just holding each other Draco simply said "I'm hungry"

"I'll call for room service" said Hermione getting up

"I'm going to have a shower, care to join me?"

"Let me ask for the food first."

"Sure thing love"

After half an hour of a really long shower the food came in and they both sat in the bed while eating in a comfortable silence. Hermione was doing a crossword and now and then would ask for a word.

This made Draco immensely happy. It seemed like a dream, one that should never stop.

"Six letter word for 'Happiness'? The last letter should be 'Y'"

"JOY. Exactly what I'm feeling now."

"You idiot, don't you know how to count? That's three, not six."

"Who cares? Joy is the perfect word."

"Nope, Gaiety " exclaimed the witch triumphant

"Okay, darling, keep lying to yourself"

After a couple of minutes Hermione broke the silence

"What happens now? "

"What do yo mean?" Ask the slytherin confused

"Well, this situation, us "

"I have no clue. What do you think?"

"We should stick to our original plans. I'm going to look for my parents and you will take sometime away from wizardry Britain. "

"But that would mean -"

"Nothing, the war is still to close. And us... things would be harder and we need time to heal ourselves. We have to be logical"

"I know, I get it but still, I don't have to like it "

"Maybe some day in the future. If we still feel the same, if we are ready to move on from all this nightmares from the war, if we really want it. If it's meant to be."

"I didn't have any nightmares last night." The young wizard said with eyes full of tears.

"Me neither, but we have to learn to fight them on our own" Draco kissed her once more before standing from the bed and getting dressed.

"Promise me we will write," he said as he turned from the door "it doesn't have to be anything but friendship. But right now I need you more that what you think. I'll be seeing you Granger "

"You better Malfoy". She didn't need to think it twice.

"Thanks", giving her a last kiss on the lips.

"Wait Draco." Said Hermione getting up from the bed. She went to him and kissed him hard and heated. "One for the road. And don't ever forget we will always have Brisbane." And with that he left the room with a crying girl inside.


	2. I Will Always Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hermione, I LOVE YOU. I probably have my whole life. Every single time I look back it's just there."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1:DISCLAIMER. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OCS. EVERYTHING BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNER.
> 
> AN2: Hope you like it loves. Comment and give your thoughts!

_**Dear Hermione,** _

_I'm back home. Like I told you here things are pretty bad, but I still can handle it, what worries me is my mother, the other day we went to Diagon Alley and cross path with a group of men, it was lucky that Weasley was around, I know he hates me but he saved us from an uncomfortable situation. I'm really thankful even if he doesn't believe so._

_I hope you are okay and I like I said if you need anymore help trying to fix your parents memory I'll be happy to be your guy. Not that we are something, I'm not implying anything. I'll just be happy to help._

_Well, I decided to take your advice. I'll be leaving for the States in two weeks. I would love to see you again before I leave but I'll have enough just with letter from you._

_**Draco Lucius Malfoy** _

* * *

 

_**Dear Draco,** _

_Or are we in full name basis now?_

_Let me rephrase it then._

_Dear Draco Lucius Malfoy,_

_I'm sorry it took so long to answer but I've been very busy._

_I actually heard about it from Harry and for what he was told it would have been something awful and you are making it sound like you broke a nail. Are you okay? I can't believe there's people still terrorizing whoever they can blame. After everything we've suffer. All of us. That's just disgusting! We went through a freaking war because of this and no one learns anything from it._

_Thanks again for that, I met with your friend the other day, but he says there's no way of getting their memory back. The spell did too much damage. I can't really believe it. I don't want it to be real but I guess sometimes things are meant to be the way they are. It was the way to keep them safe, and I won't regret it. Even if it feels like it can kill you._

_That's good! But remember, just until the waters calm, don't run away from the situation just let it get colder, then you'll just have to face the music. I can leaned you some Gryffindor courage if you need it. I really wish I could see you too but I have to put a lot of things in order before going back to the magical world but then I guess I can have enough with your letters._

_**Hermione Jean Granger** _

* * *

 

_**Dear Hermione,** _

_Ha ha. You're hilarious!_

_I'm sorry to hear about it, I can't even imagine how it must be to you, we're alike in that, family is always important, no matter what. I have to admit that I may hate my father for all what he did but loosing him... Life is never fair. Especially when it comes to love._

_So, as you guessed already I'm in America an I have to admit that is a little overwhelming but I'm handeling everything alright. I took care of the company and now I won't have to submit myself to do what my father raised me to do, well, technically I still own the company but I won't have to manage any of it now and is the best thing I've done. I was thinking that maybe I could pursue a healer career, I've concluded that with all the pain I saw maybe I can actually help, redime myself._

_What about you? Have you given any thought about what will happened now? What am I saying? YOU ARE HERMIONE GRANGER!_

_I was doing a crossword the other day and can you believe that it really said a three-letter word for happiness. I couldn't help but laugh and remember you._

_JOY._

_And the O fitted. That's probably my favorite word now._

_I have to go, my mother wants to go shopping in the 5th Avenue. And I don't really like the sound of it. Expensive clothe and my mother. I'll probably die. Let me tell you this I never knew a place as crazy as New York City. But it's quite beautiful I'll give them that. You would like it. At least I believe so. They have this HUGE public library for muggles and just underneath it theres a wonderful wizarding library. You would love it, that one I'm sure. Well, I hope to hear from you soon._

_**Yours, Draco**_

* * *

 

_**Dear Draco,** _

_You are right, you know? It's not fair, we know that more than anyone. But I think that we always should have some sort of hope._

_Sounds wonderful Draco! I'm sure you would do great! Healer Malfoy, has a nice ring._

_If I'm truthful to you I have no idea. I've always wanted to work in the ministry in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, you know, actually do something right and not let it fall into some bigot's hand but I've also noticed that half of the time no ones pay attention to things like this and don't get me wrong I have a lot of faith in Kingsley but he has a lot in his hands already. So I'm still not sure what will happen. For now I'm moving in with Harry while Ginny is doing her last year at Hogwarts, and Harry said Luna will probably come to live with us too, at least until her father can gehert back on his feet, I'm dying to spend my time hearing about Crumple-Horned Snorkack, I love Luna she's amazing but she can be so, well, Luna. I'll be taking my NEWT's just lilke Ginny but I won't be coming back, it would be too hard._

_Maybe I'll bring back S.P.E.W. I remember you making fun of it at school at least once. I was thinking about changing the name though, there're too many magical creatures out there being discriminate for something that's not their fault. Anyway I think that for now it'll do just that._

_I feel so bad for you really, my mother always dragged me to Oxford Street when we were in muggle london and I just hated it._

_I've heard about the Public New York Library. Is it as amazing as I've read? Joy. It sounds like a good word to me._

_Well, there's not much to tell. Ron keeps trying for us to get together, but you were right. I told Luna what you had said, she said that it was great view of love and that it was admirable for someone to stick to it._

_The other day I watched the American movie I told you, the one from the song in the bar. Now that you're there you should watch it. Casablanca. I always loved Rick Blaine. I love the European cinema but the American it's pretty amazing too._

_I've been spending a lot of time with Teddy. Harry and I took care of him this weekend so Andy could have some quiet time to herself and he is the most wonderful person on earth. He keeps playing with Crookshanks while on his playmat and every time you call his name he looks at you and change his appearance, Harry was a little wounded cause if he wasn't wearing his usual turquoise hair he would go for brown hair instead of black it annoyed him a little but it was quite funny, I really enjoyed it._

_Also I don't know if you knew but I bump into Zabini the other day and he was with a very pregnant Tracey Davis. Have to admit that I was surprised, among the Slyderins Tracey was always nice to me while we were in Ancient Runes, we were partners in a project and she was very shy. Which Zabini was nothing like and now they invited me over for tea but I wasn't sure, for what I know Zabini was always pretty neutral during the war and given that my relationship with Tracey was not so bad I thought about actually saying yes but I did want your opinion on the matter, Harry insists that is not a good idea but I thought you might know a little bit more in this situation..._

_I really hope I hear from you soon._

_**Love, Hermione.** _

* * *

 

_**Dear Hermione** , _

_You see,for a normal person not knowing what they means NOT KNOWING. For you is have everything planned but with a dubious ending which really is what people call PLAN. I'm surprised about the NEWT's but I get it. I'm sure you'll get nothing but outstandings. You should just do what you really want. Forget about everything else and just do whatever the hell you want._

_In my defense you gave me the best opening, you were wearing a badge with itthe word 'spew' on, I couldn't help myself. And I wasn't the only one who thought about it, and you know it._

_It could have been worse. That's all you're going to get._

_And the weasel won't give up eh? He may had saved me but he's too thick to deal with. Don't be afraid to hurt him, try the one you did to me in third year on him and send pictures if you can._

_Yeah! I looked it up and my mom and I watched it. She cried. A lot. And the movie is heartbreaking and I won't deny it, I may have cried a little bit. But an important matters, Your whole 'We will always have Brisbane' when I left. I'm not giving up on what I said before. You said that it was too soon, that if we meet and if we feel and a lot more of IF's but I'm standing by what I said to me this is not a matter of IF's but WHEN'S._

_Of course you are amazing with kids! That doesn't really comes as a surprise!_

_I knew he had a thing with Davis but I certainly didn't see that one coming. And if he is with her then they must be serious, can't believe I just said that about Blaise. I was in Ancient Runes too, how's that I don't remember you two? You have nothing to worry about. Blaise and Davis never choose a side and they wouldn't hurt a fly. If you want you should go then, I'm sure they are still having a hard time too. They could have with someone as good as you._

_I start my healer training tomorrow, wish me luck._

_Yours Draco._

_Hermione,_

_I have an urgent matter I need to talk to you. I'm going to London as soon as I'm done with my training. I'll probably be there before this letter arrive but it's just in case I get delay._

_**Love, Draco** _

* * *

 

* * *

 

There was a knock in the door, Hermione curse at the sound, right after it she could hear Mrs. Black's screams and a little behind a crying baby, she washed her hands and let the bathroom door open and looked at her wristwatch a quarter to one. Five minutes.

She went running to the next room and grabbed Teddy trying to soothe him. Magically, she went silencing every portrait and closed the blinds of Mrs Black. Then she opened the door.

She could have imagined anyone in her doorstep. But this man in front of her, it seemed sureal.

Draco Malfoy.

"Hermione!" said the blonde as soon as he saw her.

He was soaked by the rain. "Draco, come in you must be freezing." Said a still surprised Hermione while she motioned him to follow her to the drawing room. She conjured a towel and handed it to him.

After a a moment of silence. He realized that they weren't alone. A baby, a little bit over six months was sleeping in her arms, he recognized him immediately, he didn't dare to move closer, he was still wet and cold.

"Draco, not that I don't love to see you but what are you doing here?"

"You didn't get the letter then. Well, Hermione, I really needed to see you. I got a letter late last night, it was about one of father's last businesses. He had me betrothed." The Witch gasped understanding the path of the conversation. "I know how it sounds, and I know you already know why I am here. I need to know what would happen with us if I decide not to keep with the contract and instead of it I would come back to you. What would you tell me? And don't you dare to use the same arguments from Australia."

Doing her best to keep things logically she asked "What will happen if you break the contract?"

"My father did an oath. I'm not sure what would happen. Specifically with him in Azkaban. The contract didn't specify that."

"So, this might kill father" her voice was starting to break.

"Maybe not."

"I can't do that, not to your father not to anyone."

"Hermione, I LOVE YOU. I probably have my whole life. Every single time I look back it's just there." His face showed despair and pain, the usual emotionless face from their days back at Hogwarts had disappeared like it had never touched his beautiful face.

"I don't think this is a good idea. You're not thinking straight. I can't do this right now." Her vision started to get blurry but the tears hadn't fell yet. She didn't want to believe this was happening, it wasn't supposed to be this way.

"I just have until tomorrow morning." She looked at him. His eyes were dying, the pain taking the life in them. "I'm sorry then, but I can't do it. I won't be the reason behind your father's death. I know you love him. I can't do it." the first tear dropped.

"I love you" he sounded like child, he looked like a child. And she understood. They were just children. Children forced to grow up so fast, to live lifes where the first thing they really knew was pain, not physical, no. An emotional pain lurking inside them, a pain that would never go away. Even living in the new safety of the world. They were just that, children.

"And I love you, so I'm going to ask you to leave, if you don't, we will both regret it." Second tear.

"You can't do this to us."

"You have to go." Damn be the pride, her tears were falling freely now. She hold on Teddy a little bit tighter. Maybe feeling him there with her, she would be stronger and wouldn't fall apart.

He got closer in a swift move and kissed her hard, full of pasion and love, the kind of kiss that will remain in their minds until the day they'll die. As he walked to the door he turned to give her a last look, that moment he knew without any doubt that he would never love a woman like the one in front of him, and with that he couldn't help say "We will always have Brisbane."

She heard the door closing and stood there. Crying, she said to herself "And I will always love you"

After what felt like hours she looked at her wristwatch she saw, five minutes to one am.

And everything came crashing down to her once again. The little object on the bathroom in the floor above made her want to keep crying. She should have checked it five minutes ago but the results would have been the same no matter what. She went upstairs and put little Teddy down in his crib, how the baby was still sleeping was beyond her.

With timorous steps she got to the bathroom door still open. She didn't have to get closer. More tear fell down her already red face. Ten minutes was all it took. Ten minutes to broke someone's heart and your own. Ten minutes to know that you would hurt more people than you had already. Ten minutes to change your life. Ten freaking minutes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN3: Yes, so what? I love Casablanca way too much so sue me lol
> 
> AN4: I know usually the pregnancy tests take around 2-3 minutes to give an answer and that after a couple of minutes the test can be damage but lets face it I couldn't have done it shorter. It would have been to cruel.


	3. 16 Years Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belong to their rightful owner. 
> 
> I'm sorry it took me longer than expected to publish, I really hope you like it!

Draco was walking down the Alley. His mother beside him and his son a couple of steps a head. He really didn't wanted to come so soon after their return from America but his mother had told him off, besides they needed to buy Scorpius supplies for his first year at Hogwarts, and people would know at some point about them being back. Rather sooner than later she said.

But the truth was that Draco wasn't worried about people in general. He was worried about someone specifically. And the possibility of meeting her pain him.

So far the journey to Diagon Alley had been uneventful. Some people whispering here and there but he couldn't care less. She had open his eyes on that matter.

''Dad! Can I have a book when we go to buy the school books? I mean beside those." Said the blonde boy turning around to look at his father.

''Don't see why not Scorp" Draco couldn't help but smile. He love his son. 

''Great' Said the boy with a wide smile in his face ''You're the best''

Scorpius smiled brightly at his father as he run to a bookstore just around the corner.

 

  
Hermione was checking on some orders when the door's bell sounded at the front of the store. ''Be there in a minute'' she yelled putting the orders in a stack for later. ''I'm sorry for the delay, how can I hel-'' she didn't get to finish the phrase. As soon as she saw who was in front of her everything flew out of her mind

Mentally she was having a battle within herself. Part of her wanted to kick him out of her store, another one wanted to question him being there, 'Did he know something? Maybe. No. It wasn't possible. Right?' and the last part, a tiny piece really, just wanted to jump him and kiss him senseless as if time hadn't pass. But it had. She knew that for certain.

He was with his mother both looking at her in surprise. And then someone else cleared their throat and she saw him. She had imagined many times a boy like that, blonde white hair, and the stormy grey eyes she was so used to see every day.

''Good morning miss, I'm first year at Hogwarts and I came to buy my book' Said the kid with a smile on his face. Apparently he hadn't notice the change in the atmosphere, and then again, he was only just a boy.

Still startled she try to answer "Sure, if -" but she was cut by the older man.

"Scorpius, I don't think is a good idea to bother Miss Granger here, I'll get you the books some other day, we are not welcome here." as he said this Hermione could sense the pain in his voice, but it wasn't just that, he was scared. 

And he really was, he couldn't stop thinking that Hermione wouldn't want him there, he knew he had broken her as much as she had broken him. And a part of him who sounded a lot like his father was telling him that maybe his son would be victim of the hatred toward him just like he was because of his family's past actions. He knew she wouldn't do it, even if a lot of people did it, she wouldn't but he was scared, because if it happened it would feel as if he had lost her all over again. Then again, she was never his. Not really. 

But her next words shock both Draco and his mother, and a piece of him felt something he hadn't felt since that rainy night he had told her he love her, the night they had said goodbye. Hope.

"Nonsense, of course you are welcome here, so Mr. Scorpius, care to come with me to have a look at those books?"

"Yes, miss! That would be great." said the eleven years old with a grin on his face. A face who look so much like his father but still show childish and innocence that every kid deserve. One that she had never seen in Draco.

And then a yelled came from the top of the store. Hermione's blood ran cold. And she paled. As the next words came Draco's face twisted into something between shock, pain and anger.

"Mom, which one was the book that Mrs. Darling ordered?"

For a moment Hermione couldn't find words to answer. And the said in a shaky voice "That's already set, Teddy took care of it."

"Arg, he's doing it again mom! Taking over my job just to get under my skin!!! I swear I'll hex him into the next century!" Ranted the voice from behind the Malfoys. And when they turned the saw a teenage girl coming down in a sliding pole. Her crimson red hair was long and curly falling like a cascade.

As Draco keep gaping between Hermione and the new arrival he couldn't stop the brust of anger threatening to came out of him like a nuclear bomb. 

The young girl noticed the crowd in the room and her hair went from wild red to a chocolate brown and her black eyes had also change to silver. 

To Draco the change was a relief, he had imagine more than once that Hermione would probably be married but the idea of loosing her, probably, to the weasel was not acceptable.

Now, Narcissa's shock was completely different to the previous one. She couldn't believe her eyes. She was shock at the sight in front of her, especially at the pair of grey eyes she met, and then she was more shock at the idea forming in her mind. Draco had told her about Miss Granger a couple of months after Scorpius's birth. And as the Slytherin she was she had already gathered a good idea of what was happening. 

The girl look between the people in front of her, and the only words that came from her were said in confusion and wariness. "Emmm, hello?"

In that moment Hermione reacted and she needed to hide, even gryffindors can be scared now and then. Right? So she took Scorpius shoulder and looked at him "So mister, books!"

"Yes!  I also would like a book for entertaining reading" Exclaimed the boy with excitement. 

And then directing her words to the teen said "Joy take care of the Malfoys while I help this gentleman." And with that she flew with Scorpius. She knew that it wasn't smart let the three of them alone but she was about to have a break down and she needed to run.

  
"Well, hello," started the girl walking pass them to take a sit in the desk "Will you be needing anything else beside the books? Oh, I'm Jo by the way" she smiled brightly at them and gave a little wave.

"No darling thank you." Said Mrs. Malfoy being the first to recover from the shock; Draco however was still wide eyed his minds rushing with emotions that unluckily for him his face couldn't hide. What the hell was wrong with him?

"This is a lovely place you have in here" Narcissa looked around. Mahogany shelves full of books from floor to ceiling. Books flying with the music in the air. The delicate lines braiding gold, silver and bronze threads all around the store. It was beautiful. 

"Thanks! That means a lot! It's our family pride and joy." The girl laughed "Well, technically I'm their joy"

Narcissa seemed confuse.

"My mom calls me Joy"

"If you don't mind my rudeness, What kind of name is Joy?" Continue Mrs. Malfoy with curiosity and suspicious bubbling in her mind, she needed the girl to talk.

"Oh, is not a problem really. I get that one all the time. It's actually Josephine but is too long and I've just been called Jo since forever. With the exception of mom to her I'm Joy or if I'm in a huge mess Josephine Lyra." said the girl with a bit of bitterness in her voice at the last statement, as it was an usual occurrence. "Ush, I'm sorry, I'm such of chatter box"

"Oh please dear, don't be sorry. So, Lyra?" Said Narcissa with little smirk in her face.

"Yes, I don't know why. My guess is that Grandma Andie had something to do with it. She calls me Lyra all the time" At the mention of this Narcissa's smirk fall to be replaced by a look of pain. She missed her sister dearly. 

Just then a huge bang, follow by some loud curses, sounded from behind a curtain not far behind from the entrance desk where Jo was sitting.

A young man with a shockingly orange hair come out from behind the curtain cover in ashes. "I swear that Floo travel is the worst thing ever created."

"Teddy!" Yelled the girl hugging the boy, just to later hit him in the top of the head

"What was that for?" Grabbing the back of his head with a confuse expression.

"You had some dust" the innocence in the girls face was amazing. But obviously the boy didn't buy it

"As if"

"That's what you get right now cause I can't hex you. Stop annoying me and leave my work alone."

"I'm sorry! Look I'll help with the broom thing. But in the name of Nimue stop hitting me."

"First you were supposed to help me convince mom about a new broom already, now you owe me! Hold on... I thought all of you guys weren't coming in at least another half an hour."

"They are coming later, now It's just me, I'm dying and I need your help, Torie is saying something about having my head and I don't know what I did this time"

"Well, help me with my broom and I'll see what I can do" Answer the blonde with a severe look "Oh Morgana!" Turning to the Malfoys "I'm so sorry, we are forgetting our manners. Mrs Malfoy, Mr. Malfoy, this Is Teddy Lupin, Teddy are some new customers, technically mom is attending them. she's helping Mr. Malfoy's son, he was looking for the books for first years and also something for his entertainment" explain Jo smiling. 

"Awesome! He should choose one of your mother's books those are great" said the boy with a wide smile 

"Hermione's books? " ask draco pulling himself out of his thoughts at the sound of those words.

"Yeah, they are pretty crazy. Awesome but crazy. My favorite is The broomstick vs the dragon" said Teddy laughing. 

Draco laugh, realizing what that probably meant. "Yeah, if I remember correctly that would have been quite the show" said in and undertone still audible for the others.

Teddy and Jo look at each other and then look back at Malfoy with confusion write on their faces

"Oh," said Mrs. Malfoy trying to change the subject what's that on your shirts? Se had just realized that both teenagers were wearing the same shirt. A plain white shirt with the letters S.O.A.O.F.M.C. written in the front.

  
"Oh! We are heading out to a a protest march for SOAOFMC." said Teddy with a funny look on his face noticing exactly what Narcissa had done

"Stop the Outrageous Abuse of Our Fellow Magical Creatures, a Campaign for a Change in Their Legal Status also known as S.O.A.O.F.M.C." Said Jo proudly  at the Malfoys questioning look "When mom started It was called S.P.E.W. , Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare but with the time the name just wasn't right. A lot of magical creatures who are discriminate deserve the exact same rights as you and I." And the way she said it put a smile in Draco's lips. This girl was Hermione's daughter and she seemed to had inherited the passion her mother always showed. And then, once again a pang of pain cross him. This young woman with him was Hermione's daughter it was undeniable. She could never be his, ever again.

"So, I have to ask," said Draco trying to sound cool and uninterested. But he knew, today he was failing miserably at keeping his feelings to himself. He was an Slytherin god damn it! How is that the thought of this woman made him so pathetic! " I didn't know Granger had gotten married, but then again I guess is not Granger anymore."

"Oh no, it is Granger, we both are." Said Jo hurriedly, she didn't know why but the man in front of her made her feel weird as if she had met him before, like an old friend, one she didn't want to loose. Then again, he probably was the letter man, and the letter man had always intrigued Jo, "Mum never got married or anything, I don't have a dad. Well , technically I do but I don't know him" she stammered. Again she didn't understand the need to say all of this but the face of Mr. Malfoy show her that she had done the right thing, those grey eyes that seem to be so alike to her own, went from a look of pain to a look of hope. And this made her smile, even if she didn't know why.

Just then a cry of excitement got to their ears and Scorpius came running with an impressive amount of books in his arms.

"Dad! Dad! Dad! I can't choose! You have to help, this is amazing!"

"Okay buddy." Said Draco kneeling in front of his son trying to ignore the fact the Hermione was a couple of steps away. Enough to kiss her. What? No! Where had that came from? No, she would probably hit him. No! "Wow look what we have here, this is a lot now is it?"

"That's my fault I showed him a bookcase full of books and he couldn't stop himself. He's quite a brilliant boy" said Hermione with a smile looking at Scorpius and once again Draco saw those loving, caring honey eyes, and his heart swell, if she could look at his son like that, maybe, just maybe, she still felt something.

Looking through the books some of the titles made him laugh. 'The runaway of the Gringotts's dragon', 'The man and his baby dragon' , ' Fighting a Troll'  among others " So this are your books?"

"Yes," and then with wide eyes she said "but I wouldn't recommend you to read that one" trying to take the book he had just took from his grasp, with that he pull her closer and read the title. With a frown he could only said "Really?"

"Is among everyone's favorites."

"I think it's awful"

"Which one?" Asked Jo looking at them funnily,  that was when they realize just how close they were and pull apart.

Draco hold up the book with a scold for the others to read and from the corner of his eyes he could see Hermione hiding a smile behind her hand and with that he couldn't stay mad, not that he really was. The book read ' The Amazing Bouncing Ferret'.

"Oh that's my favorite, I actually have a ferret as a pet because of it" said Jo with a grin

And with that Hermione started laughing

And he couldn't help it he smiled.

"Well, which one will be?" asked Jo looking at Scorpius

"Which one do you like?"

"I love The Man and His Baby Dragon , actually the man in the story is the gamekepper of Hogwarts, Hagrid."

"That' just brilliant, cause well, I am going to HoHogwarts this September" told her the youngest Malfoy

"I'm sure you will love it then, and if you want after reading it I can introduce you to Hagrid" Answer the girl with the same enthusiasm

"You are funny, I like you, so I'll trust you" said the boy seriously

"Great choice" said Teddy half hearing the conversation between them and half looking between his aunt and Draco who were still looking at each other. 

"There it goes." Handing the bag with the books to Scorpius and recieving the money from Mrs. Malfoy 

With that Malfoy stoped looking and Hermione and took his sons hand. He thanked them for the books heading to the door, then he looked back and cast one of those smirks he knew she like "I'll be seeing you Granger"

  
And without thinking she just could answer "You better Malfoy"

 


	4. The One That Got Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the OCs, everything belong to their rightful owners(most of it to J.K. Rowling). I'm making profits from this! Okay, not true lol you reading this makes me the happiest person of earth.
> 
> AN1: I'm sorry it took longer but I've been having some problems. Hope like it...

That day after supper, Draco and Scorpius found themselves playing quiddich in the backyard. When Draco took the decision to move back to Britain for Scorpius to go to Hogwarts, he had bought a three story victorian house in the outskirts of London.

He couldn't go back to the Manor, there was too much pain in their, bad memories, nightmares. He wouldn't let his son into a place like that. His mother had decided to stay with him for the time being. She wanted to 'redecorate' the Manor, to take the pain away she had told him, he knew she couldn't be there either. Their once wonderful home was now a place full of horrors.

"Dad, what's wrong?" Asked Scorpius in concern. Draco realized then that his son was now looking up at him from the ground.

He couldn't concentrate anymore, not since he had seen her. She was still beautiful, she was older, yes, but to him, she looked as beautiful as the day he last had seen her. Her caring chocolate eyes, how many nights had he spent in the last 16 years trying to remember every detail of those eyes, and looking at them once again made him realize that his mind would never do justice to the reality.

"Sorry, son. I can't really get my head on the game. Why don't we stop for now, is late to keep playing. And I remember I promise you to go to get your new broom tomorrow. So we will play more tomorrow to try it out."

Scorpius kept looking at his father with calculating eyes "Sure, why don't you go and rest , I want to go with Grandma for a while, she must be dying to spend time with her favorite grandson"

"You are her only grandson!"

"Exactly!" And with that Scorpius was out of sight.

Draco laughed to himself. But a bit of that conversation create a nagging though, just like it had done that day after they had left the store. It couldn't be, right?

Granny! The boy came rushing through the library's doors, jumped on the blue divan couch and snuggled with her dear grandmother

After a moment Narcissa Malfoy put her book down and looked at her granson. Everytime he did this she only could remember when his father did it. A pang of sadness settled on her.

"So, how are you dear? How are you settling with the moving?"

"It has been good so far. Granny, is just me or dad's been a little bit off today?"

"What do you mean darling?" Narcissa was trying to look as confuse as possible, but apparently didn't work. Her grandson was very observant.

"I think you know what I mean Granny." Smirking at her he continued "In the bookstore today. Dad's been acting weird ever since we got into the store. And he knew Miss Hermione. So, what's the story?"

Saying Narcissa was surprised was an understatement. Everyone knew Scorpius was a smart boy but no one noticed how much.

"What makes you think he knew her? And how do you know her name?"

"Well, first when we got into the shop you all acted weird; second dad referred to her as Miss Granger even before she introduced herself, which she didn't do with all of us in there she only introduced herself when I asked her name; third the way they looked at each other, I might just be eleven but I'm not an idiot"

"Language Scorpius!"

"Sorry Granny but I just really want to know what was all that about and why is dad so distracted" And he was concerned. His father was never like this. He loved his father and his father doted him, he was never so distant or absent.

"The truth my child, I don't know. I only know what I saw and what your father told me."

"Can you tell me?"

"Some of it is not pretty. And I don't think your father will liked it."

"I know about the war, at least what dad told me." It wasn't much, but he knew enough for his age, still, he wanted to know more about his father and his past.

Narcissa straightened a little a hugged Scorpius tighter

"Well, darling this started when your father went to Howarts. That's when he met miss Granger. They never got along, you see miss Granger is muggleborn and in our family we were taught that muggleborns weren't good enough for us. I know your father has taught you different and I'm proud of him for it. But he learned that a lot later. During his school years he always mistreated Miss Granger and when the war came things were awful for both of them, your father realized how wrong he had been, but it was too late for him and... Do you remember Harry Potter?" At Scorpius nod she continued "She was his best friend so she saw the war first handed. She had a hard time because of her blood status and her friends but I don't know a lot of people who were that brave." A tear was falling down her cheek, she remembered the screams and the pain coming from them, coming out of the mouth of that brave girl. And Scorpius understood, it was far worse than what his grandmother was letting him on. "When the war ended your father and I were judge for our actions, and it was thanks to Miss Granger and Mister Potter that we got out free. After that, life was difficult for us. At some point your father had to travel to one of the offices of of the company, Australia I think. They met there and somehow they became friends, even after we moved to the States they kept in touch by letter, it might have been then or he might have always done it but he fell in love. Then..." Narcissa couldn't keep going this would hurt her grandchild too much "I don't really know what happened, they just stopped."

"Then he knew he had to marry mother, and that's why he's hurting so much because they were in love but he could never be with her, not with him marrying mother."

"Scorp darling you have to know he doesn't regret what happened, not after you were born, your father loves you that will never change but-" she was cut by Scorpius.

"I know, and I don't blame them, none of them but at least I understand it now. At least a little bit."

"Oh darling, you're so mature, I'm proud of you." Narcissa had tears in her eyes.

After a while of comfortable silence Scorpius yawned.

"You should go to bed. I'll go to check on you in a while" Narcissa kissed the boy in the top of the head and he left the room.

She went back to her book but not even five minutes into her reading someone cleared their throat.

"You shouldn't have told him" His voice was broke and his eyes were red.

"He was going to found out sooner or later. And is not like you are good at hiding it."

"She does that to me" Narcissa's heart ached. His son was an emotional wreck. He had a hard time in the past and still he always had his steel facade. But every time Hermione Granger was on his mind the pain was crystal clear.

"You still love her"

"I never stopped and I won't. I thought I could but I didn't make it and then I realized I don't want to."

After a moment of silence Narcissa studded him. She could tell his mind was a hurricane full of worrying thoughts and confusion.

"The girl" he whispered but the silence in the room was so that she still could heard him.

"She's yours" it didn't sounded like a question nor an statement.

Draco was confused. There was a voice in his head that said the same thing. He knew those eyes, the color, the shape. But then again she was a metamorphmagus, but the idea wouldn't bugged

Like as if she could read his thoughts his mother spoke once again "It wasn't just her eyes, but those were give aways. There not so much like yours but like the Black's. It reminded me a lot to my cousin's."

"You really think that? Anyway she would had told me, things end badly but I would have known. And maybe she's younger, there's no way she could be mine." But he knew it was a lie. So did his mother.

"You said it yourself, things ended up badly. Maybe she was scare, and you said that when you told her about your father she said no, she knew how important he's to you."

"Some times I hate him for ruining it. He screwed it all." His voice didn't only contained sadnes, there was a lot of anger too.

"Don't get me wrong. The day Scorp was born I was thankful but I always wished for Hermione to be his mother, she would had loved him like he should be. He deserves a caring mother. Not that bitch"

Usually Narcissa would had chaste him but she couldn't agreed more with his words.

"You should go straight to her and ask her."

"You think she will answer?"

"You deserve the truth and I'm sure she knows that."

* * *

Little did they know that a young girl living above a bookstore at Diagon Alley was thinking the exact same thing.

Like every Friday Josephine Lyra Granger was sitting upside down in her red armchair waiting for her mother to came out of the kitchen with the snacks for their Friday Movie Night. It didn't matter where or how but they always did it. Even days like this, with a hard day of work on their shoulders plus the SOAOMC protest. They were both exhausted, true, but this was their bonding moment.

And today Jo was full of questions and being the curious little chatterbox she was she couldn't hold it together much longer.

When Hermione sat on the couch next to hers Jo jumped and in a quick move she sat hugging her mother. Her natural white blonde curls swam in the air and her smile widened.

"So, what do you want? Our classic Alice or the new one you bought?" Jo's mother was amuse by her daughter antics

"You choose"

"Let's go with the new one, then. Saving Mr. Banks. Oh, I've been wanting to watch that one."

"Sounds great!" Looking at her mother Jo said "So? What's the story?"

"What story? Darling, you were the one who chose the movie, you should know" Hermione had been there today, she knew that her daughter didn't meant the movie but she still could try.

"Mum, faking confusion doesn't suit you." A laughter followed the words.

"You'll have to be more specific."

"With Mr. Malfoy today. He's the letter man."

The older witch whimpered, she couldn't deny this for much longer. And with Draco in the picture her years of secrets and denial were meant to stop at some point in the near future.

"Yes, he's the letter man. But I'm not saying anything further than that."

It wasn't necessary, she was 7 years old when Jo had stumbled upon a box full of old stuff. And among those things she found several letters. And she was a smart girl, she read the letters, she made the math and tried to remember everything she may had heard about her father. And with 7 years Jo was sure that she had discovered something about her father. Four years later she had told her mother about it, she couldn't keep it any longer . She never asked for confirmation on her suspicious, she wanted to believe. But now she knew it without a doubt, the letter man was her father.

"Okay, just one last thing. What did he meant to you? I mean, the way you looked at each other, like if you had something you truly loved but it was ripped apart and the pain was unbearable. "

"How would you get there just with one look?" Hermione knew her daughter was good but this, was scary.

"Well, he couldn't really keep his eyes from you and it just seemed like it. You know I'm a romantic at heart."

"I know Joy" she laughed hard. If there was something Jo loved more than books that was romance and maybe quidditch

"So, what would you called him? The love of your life? The One? Your sweetheart?" Jo was excited, she now knew that the man from the store was the lletter man, probably her father.

"He couldn't be the love of my life, we never had a life together." Her eyes had tears down her cheeks "The one, maybe but a better name to what Draco Malfoy was to me is simple. He was the one that got away." With that the young blonde hug her mother.


	5. Who doesn't like Quidditch?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I do not own anything but my lovely OCs, everything belongs to their rightful owner.
> 
> AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I was stuck and now.... I'M BACK AT THE UNIVERSITY! So I promise like always to do my best uploading the chapters but as you know it can be tough! Until later luuvsss!

Quality Quidditch Supplies had always been Draco's favorite store. And who could blame him? The store was one of the best in Diagon Alley. Everyone, kids and adult, could spend hours looking at the showcase.

So here he was with his son, buying him a new broomstick. And he couldn't help but remember the time when he was there with his father, those were good days.

Right now they were looking at the Starsweeper XXI on one of the displays. It was a raicing broom like what Draco used to own but he didn't think it was a good idea to give his son the same broomstick that the American National Quidditch team had used on the Quidditch World Cup. He was considering the new Golden Comet, it wasn't a racing broom but Scop wouldn't be playing on the Quidditch team for now.

He had finally convinced Scorpius about taking the comet when he bumped with a group of blonde girls discussing over a Thunderbolt VII.

"I'm so sorry sir- Oh! Hello Mr. Malfoy" one of the girls said. When Draco looked at the voice he meet with a couple of silver orbs looking right back at his and the broad smile in the girls face made him smiled back. This was Hermione's daughter, the same grey eyes he had met the day before, he noticed once again her little button nose like her mother and the wild hair which was now paled blonde just like his.

It shocked him for a moment and he remembered the conversation with his mother and how he had barely been able to sleep that night.

He looked at the other girls with the young witch, one was tall with blonde hair and curious blue eyes and between the older girls a little girl of about 9 years old with dirty blonde hair and bright green eyes.

"Hello Josephine. How are you? I almost don't recognize you"

"Oh please Mr. Malfoy, don't call me that, it's way too formal is just Jo. Yeah, it's the hair. Your family took me by surprise the other day, looking like mum is always safer" She laughed "Hello Scorpius" she said realizing the presence of the the boy who was beside his father.

"Hello Jo!" The girl smiled at the boy giving him her sweetest smiled.

"Oh how rude! Please Mr. Malfoy let me introduce you to my best friend Victoire Weasley and my little cousin Lily Potter."

Draco was starled at this, a blonde Weasley and a blonde Potter. He had been away way too long.

"A pleasure."

"Likewise sir." Answered the older blonde while the young one nodded her head with a dreamy look.

From the corner of his eyes he saw a shy smile tucking on his son mouth while looking at the Potter girl. He had to used all his will power to supressed the snort that wanted to come out. This was incredible. His son looking at a Potter.

"So, what are you doing here?" The smirk on Scorpius face as he said this made Draco uneasy. The way he looked between his father and the young metamorphmagus was worrying. His son was smart, he knew something.

"Ooh, the crazy one dragged us here she's obsessed with that thunder thingy" the annoyed look on the Weasley girl made Lily smiled and Jo just looked outrageous.

"Don't call it that is a beautiful broom, a pure work of art" her wishful eyes dropped on the broomstick once again.

"Oh, you play?" Now Draco was delighted. He knew how much Hermione hated quidditch, her daughter loving it was somewhat seriously funny.

"Of course I do! Is magical." She laughed at her own joke "I'm the seeker on my house team and I was named Captain this year. But on the last match last year there was a difficulty and my broom got broken"

At this Victoire snorted. "I still can't believe it" she was furious and Jo was not face at all. "You broke that thick skull of yours but the only thing you worried about was that stupid broom!"

"There they go again." By the comment of the Potter girl he could tell this was an usual argument.

The girl smiled at Scorpius and extended her hand "What's your name again?"

Scorp, being his father's son took the girls hand and kissed it. "Scorpius Malfoy at your service"

The girl blushed "You're a real gentelman, you surely have never cross path with any Blibbering Humdinger. You're way too nice."

Scorpius had a confuse face and Draco couldn't hold his laughter "You're Luna Lovegood's child, aren't you?"

"Well, yes but she's Luna Potter now sir" her dreamy eyes went from looking at him againg to Scorpius "Do you want to go look at those cleaning equipments? My brother said he wanted one and his birthday is approaching. " Scorp looked at his father and after a nod he offered his arm to the girl and walked away from the group to the other side of the store.

"You know what, I'm going to see Teddy, you just drive me crazy."

By watching the kids exchange Draco had forgotten about the older girls and with the Weasley girl little yelled he came back to it.

After the tall blonde left Draco and Jo were alone and looking at each other.

"I'm sorry about that, like I said, I had an accident last year and after that no one is too eager about me playing, it was not so bad but still. They are all proud about me being a captian and all but mom does nothing but worry. "

"Your friend did said something about a skull being broke"

"Yeah, that did kind of happened" Draco's eyes went wide "but It's not my fault that the Slytherin beaters plays dirty," and with a smug smile she add "but he got a good yell at, don't worry."

Draco laughed "So I guess you're not a Slytherin"

"No, I'm in Gryffindor just like my mom, one of my best friend is on Slytherin tho. I hang out with a lot of them. He insists that the only reason for me to be in Gryffindor is, and I quote, that bloody recklessness"

"He?" For some reason Draco didn't like the sound of that

"Yep, you see we grew up together, his dad and my mom are great friends and I'm pretty sure his dad want us marry" she finished giggling

Draco didn't like the sound of that either "Aren't you too young?"

"Oh, of course but Mr B is always joking about it

"Mr B?"

"Blaise Zabini"

"Seriously? Blaise Zabini? He is one of my best friends, at least was at school."

"Really that's simply amazing! I'm sure he would love to meet you, he's always on and on about how he misses his old mates and his golden days seducing girls in Hogwarts"

"That sounds just like Blaise. So Jo, I need to havea talk with your mother."

"Well, she's probably at the store if you want to talk to her. I was going to visit Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes. If you want I can look after Scorpius, Lily seems to have taken liking of him. "

"I couldn't possibly ask for that kid" he was cut by Jo

"Please, it'll be my pleasure he looks like a lovely kid and Lily's bother is on the shop, he's a first year too. Should be nice to meet someone in his same year.

"You're a sweetheart child really"

"Don't worry, I'll take care of Scop and you can have that chat with my mother"

Draco looked at the young girl, how could someone be so nice? Then again, she was Hermione Granger's daughter. "Thank you!"

"It's nothing, he seems like a good kid, we'll hang around at WWW and we will back at the store in about an hour, you can say that to my mom" she head over Scorpius and Lily to tell them. The young Malfoy turned around to look at his father at his nod and smile Scop smiled back and waved. As the group of tree head out Jo turned to give a wide grin.

"It's now or never" he thought "Hermione Granger you have to explain quite a lot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you like the chapter! Leave your thoughts luvsss♥


	6. Truth of the Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclamer: I do not own anything but my lovely OCs, everything belongs to their rightful owner.
> 
> AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I'm with things at the Uni but I promise I'm doing my best! Hope you like it. Leave your thoughts!

Draco was standing in front of the bookstore but he couldn't push himself to go in. He was scared. No, that was an understandment, he was terrified. He didn't know what he was going to do. The day before had been different but today it was going to be only be the two of them.

He sighed 'Here it goes' he pushed the door and went in.

The first thing he saw was the front desk and sitting behind it there was a blond women reading what it seemed to be The Quibbler.

He cleared his throat "Hello?"

She looked up from the magazine and when he saw those big blue eyes he knew who was in front of him "Lovegood?"

She smiled and simply answered "Is Potter now, how have you been Draco?"

Her tone of voice so welcoming was quite odd to him. Right after the war, Draco had found himself sending her and Mr. Olivander an apology letter for the horrible time they had spent in Malfoy Manor, he remembered clearly Luna's answer and how amazed he was by how warming the letter made him feel. How forgiving she was. The reality was that one of the reasons for him to start a change was that letter.

"Luna," now he did smiled "I'm good, how have you been?"

"I've been good," sighting she continued "Hermione told me you came here yesterday with your son. I was expecting to see you soon but not this soon."

"Yeah, I was buying my son a broom and I decided that I had to talk to Hermione. We met with Josephine, I also met your daughter, Lily, seemed like a lovely child, knew at once she was your daughter." Luna smiled at the comment. "When I mentioned that I needed to talk to Hermione they took Scorpius with them and I came here."

"Oh, that's good. Well, let me look for Hermione, she was doing some of the paperwork."

"Thank you"

At the difference of the day before today the store had a couple of clients. Then againg it wasn't even August, the holidays had just started and the activity on the bookstores in Diagon Alley grow as the 1st of September approached.

He was so lost looking at the mahogany paradise full of books that he didn't notice the person beside him looking up at him.

"Do you like it?" A voice asked

"It's really beautiful"

"Well, I'm glad you think so" the voice laughed and it was that laugh that made him turn to look at the source of the voice.

Hermione was looking up at him with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hello Malfoy" she felt like a teenager all over again. Damn! How could this man still do this things to her?

He couldn't help but smirked down at her "You wound me Granger, I thought we were on first name basis, I really liked when you called me Draco."

She laughed again "Okay, Draco. I'll let you win this round."

"Last time a check having a round with you was a win-win kind of deal"

Her cheeks went pink "I see you're the same prat from 16 years ago!" As much annoyed as she was trying to look her smile was a give away. Like the last time they met, he was definitely not the same awful boy from school, not anymore.

"Good things never change. But, as much as I would love to, I'm not here to show you how much of a prat I can be. I really need to talk to you." With that last sentence his smirk flew away and was replaced by a serious look.

Her heart fell. This was it. He knew. He had seen her daughter yesterday. He was smart. Jo was 15, the math were simple and she didn't have to look like her natural self to give herself away. The only thing she never changed were her eyes, the ones that came from her father's side like her Grandma Andie always told her.

* * *

_"It's been a while since you have changed your eyes color, not that I don't love it, it's yours but you used to change it to those crazy colors just like Teddy. I also heard him complaining about it."_

_"Is the only thing I have from him, from my dad"_

_"That's not true darling, your hair-"_

_"Is curly like yours, it might be blonde like his but my hair is something I got from both of you. My eyes, Grandma Andie says that's from him. That's why I stopped changing them. My hair, yeah is fun but I want to have something from him at all time as much as I can and that something are my eyes."_

_"That's not entirely true you know, come here" after her seven year old daughter sat beside her hiding her tears on her hair, she continue "your eyes, they do come from his family, his mother's side, his eyes are a lot like yours he, with a little bit of blue maybe but your shape, resamble more to the one of his cousins. You also have his smirk, it can be scary," she gave a watery smile "you can be cunning and sneaky like him. Luckily you didn't get his cockiness, he could be awful when he wanted it. I even slapped him once_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes, one of the best days of my life"_

_And with that they both laughed. And they couldn't stop for a while._

* * *

"Sure, follow me."

He was expecting for her to take him to, what he gather was some sort of office behind the courting. Instead she lead him to a staircase and went up. He followed diligently, they went through several selves full of books and some boxes, full of what Draco could only assumed were books, until the got to a lock door, Hermione did some nonverbal spells on the door and opened it.

He didn't know what he was expecting but it wasn't this. Bright yellow walls welcomed him. There were pictures everywhere, muggle's and wizardry's. A big colorful painting was on top of a purple couch, beside that there was a big armchair Gryffindor red, this made him laughed.

Hermione looked at him weirdly while he looked around, 16 years. They both had changed no one could deny that, they were older, but Hermione couldn't stop the thought that he looked just like the guy who once sat with her in an Australian café.

"Would you like a cup of tea? We might need it."

"Sure, do you want help?"

"No need. How do you have it?

"Two of sugar please."

Wandlessly she put a kettle in the fire, two cups plus a tea box and a sugar bowl came floating and place themselves on the coffee table. They both sat on the purple couch and looked at each other.

"You look beautiful" the words left his mind without one thought

"Thank you," she blushed again "you look good too."

An awkward silence was place over them. The kettle wistle and Hermione got up and brought the kettle herself.

"Is better to do it this way" she explained "we had a nasty accident while bringing it by magic."

She poured the water and placed the teabags on the cups.

"So, why do I owe the pleasure of you presence?"

"I think you know why I'm here"

"I have a good idea but I still want you to tell me" she seemed determinate she wouldn't give in first.

"Jo, I'm here because of Josephine. I saw her a while ago on Quidditch Quality Supplies. Every doubt I could have before that are not existen. But I want for you to tell me."

He took a deep breath "Is she my daughter?"

A tear was falling down her cheek, she smiled at him shyly "Yes, she's your daughter."

* * *

_It was six in the morning when Harry got home. They had a raid the evening before and to his dismay there was a lot of paperwork to be done and all the training aurors had to stay. The only thing he wanted was to get home and see Hermione and Teddy._

_When Hermione had accepted to move in with him he was delighted. She was his family and as much as he loved the Weasley's they weren't Hermione, she had been by his side through it all now she was as lost as he was, he knew they needed each other. And really, she had kept him sane and safe for way too long. She was his best friend. His sister._

_He walked into the drawing room and poured himself some firewhiskey. He went to looked for Hermione she was usually awake by that time but she wasn't on the kitchen or library. Nor her bedroom or the bathroom. But to his surprise on top of the trash can there was a white stick with a big positive sign in it. He went pale. He went looking for Hermione with more urgency now. He found her on Teddy's room. Sleeping in the rocking chair by the crib. She had been crying he could tell._

_"Mione, hey wakeup! Mione it's me Harry"_

_She opened her eyes slowly and closed them againg after the light hit her. When she finally could see clearly she saw Harry and with a sob she throw herself at him._

_"Oh Harry,what have I done?"_

_After more than half an hour of her sobbing she told him of the night prior. And about Australia._

_The only one who knew the entire truth was Luna, it was an accident really, she was there right after Australia and Hermione just needed someone. She also knew Ginny wouldn't have approved, Ron would have yelled and snapped and simply hated her. Harry, she didn't really knew then, but she needed him now, she was pregnant now and Harry would always do everything in his power to help her friend. At the end that what friends are for. Right?_

* * *

He knew it. At least he was pretty sure of it. It wasn't supposed to be a surprise but hearing the truth. It hit hard he wouldn't lie.

"Why?" There was no need to ask what he meant.

"I was scared, I had to look at things logically, you were already engaged, if I had said something your father would have died and I would have never been able to forgive myself, I just couldn't."

"I had the right to know." He wasn't sure how he felt. Angry, sad, happy? It was possible to feel all of it at once? He had a daughter, and as far as he knew she was awesome. And he had lost 15 years of being there.

"And as much as I want to I don't regret it."

That took him back to reality. His face probably showed his confusion mixed with anger so she kept going.

Tears were falling againg and the pain was crystal clear. " I have to say, You have no idea how many times I thought of a boy like Scorpius, how someday you would come back and- I know that they were always silly fantasies. And now, the thing is, you have a son, and his the spitting image of you. And you're happy with him! You both looked so bright when together. And you're probably a big happy family. So yes, I know I did the right thing because of him."

He took her in his arms, he might be mad, pained but he couldn't looked at her like that. "You're wrong you know." He started laughing a little "I always dreamed about this. Being able to tell Hermione Granger that she was wrong. Maybe not the best way but still." He took a deep breath " but you are Granger, wrong. Part of me it's glad, you were right in that there's just one reason for my happiness and that's my son. But I can tell you that there hasn'tbeen a day when I don't think of you. I love him, but the only way I can be happy is thanks to him"

"But your wife-"

"That bitch is long gone, she left the day after Scorpius birth. You see, we both were unhappy, she knew there was someone else for me. Her sister always said that she was the attempt of the perfect pureblood daughter. But I didn't want that. All I wanted, still want is someone who tells me how much of a prat I am. That even knowing about me and my past and family she can see that I want to be better not because of her but because she showed me that that was what I wanted for myself."

"Sixteen years is a long time. Maybe that girl is no longer the same. Life happens you know?"

"Not her heart, that wouldn't change."

"What are you going to do?"

"I want to talk to Jo, after that I just want to be a father if she lets me. I want for Scorp to meet her, she's his sister after all. But I also want to get to meet you again if you would allow me. We both change but maybe, you know"

She smiled and touched his cheek. Why did everything she do felt so warm?

"Why don't you guys stay for dinner? And we will all talk."

"That sounds great Granger" he smiled, wide and true.


	7. Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea of the story.
> 
> AN1: I just wanted to say that the response to the story has been making my days for weeks! Never in a million years I thought I would get this response! Thanks to all the kudos, bookmarks, the subscriptions and just, EVERYONE

  
"So let me get this straight. He could be your brother because there's a chance that his dad is your dad?"

"A huge chance" the grin on Jo's face bright and clear.

"And you are sure?" Victoire said pulling a blond lock behind her ear, as much as she wanted to believe it she just couldn't.

"Honey, I'm with Vixen here, he's her brother and that man is her father." the blue haired boy with a magenta shirt told his girlfriend

"How can you know? I mean, yeah, they look a lot alike but we need more than looks and-" Jo cut her before she could get logical, it was a fact that among their group of friends she was the logical person and hearing the words she would usually use didn't seem right

"I asked my mom if Mr Malfoy was the letter man and she said that he was! We stated years ago that there was big chance that the letter man was my father"

"We have to call him something different that letter man, I mean we've been calling him that since we are kids and that name sucks" Teddy laughed

"Shut it Ted" they both answered to the unnecessary comment.

"Just a comment,"Teddy raised his hands in surrender, he was smart, he had been raise around women and was sensible enough to know when to shut up. "Hey can you stay here for a moment? I have to ask G-Boss something "

The two girls in the counter shooed him away as the keep looking at the blonde boy in the other side of the store talking excitedly with another boy, this one with dark messy hair given their expressions and the laughter it was obvious the subject in question. Quidditch.

"So, you think your mom and his dad probably are talking about your 'situation'?"

"Merlin don't make it sound like something awful, I'm not sure but there's a fat chance. And let me tell you this, he didn't know a thing about my existence, yesterday when he saw me, Mr Malfoy that is, he looked like he could have had a stroke, now that I think about it he actually looked like Uncle Bill when he found you and Teddy snogging in the bathroom of the Burrow last week"

At this they couldn't do more than laugh. Just then an small voice startled them.

It was a small girl who tugged at Jo's shirt hem. She looked down and saw a pair of big brow eyes watching her balefully.

"Can I help you darling?" The young metamorphmagus said smiling as she squatted down to be on eyelevel with the girl, who could only be about six years old.

"My big brothers are mean to me."

"Oh, I get it. You want to get revenge on your brothers." At the girls nod she added "Well, you are in the perfect place sweetpea" Jo took the girls hand and turned to her friend. "Take care of this while I help this young lady here"

"What?! I don't know how this thing works!"

"There are instructions on how to use it in the second draw on right but you probably won't need it" and with that she left an annoyed Victoire holding the hand of you child.

* * *

 

"So, tell me about her" Draco was standing at the kitchen's entrance looking at Hermione while she busied herself cutting vegetables. He wouldn't denied it, Hermione Granger cooking was a sight he had never thought about but looking at her on the large kitchen which he was sure was enlarged buy magic surrounded by the apple green of the walls and the white of the shelves she looked like she fitted to the kitchen like a glove.

He was still mad she hadn't told him when everything happened but at the idea of meeting his daughter he couldn't stay mad.

"She'll be here any moment, you can ask her all you want when they are here"

"But I want to know more. By now all I know is her name, her Hogwart House and that she's the captain on her quidditch team" the last was said with a proud smile on his proud face.

At first he was a little bit put out with the fact that Jo was in gryffindor. Every Malfoy had always been in Slytherin. But then again she had been raised by Hermione, it was to be expected. As much as it bothered him if something could change a Malfoy that was Hermione Granger.

"Okay, what do you want?"

"Tell me about when you were pregnant, her first years, everything she won't be able to. You were the one that chose not to made me a part of her life"

"I'm sorry okay? I thought it was the best and you know it!"

He shrugged, he knew she had her reasons, and like before he might had been mad but he also knew she was right. Still he wasn't going to admit that.

After looking at him for a moment she went back to cooking and began

"My pregnancy was a rough one, luckily I had the support of Harry, Luna and Blaise. They were the only ones who knew you were the father from the beginning. Harry was the first to know, he helped me to get through that first week. After that we told Luna, the week I got entire she was away helping her father with 'The Quibbler' but when she got back she was just herself as usual, every time I freaked she would calm me and she moved with us permanently so she could help, Harry was still training and as much as I told him I didn't need it he wanted someone with me at all times."

Draco wanted to ask why did Potter was so worried but he kept quiet

"After that it came the moment to tell the Weasleys. That one didn't went well." She laughed nervously and he could hear the pain in her voice "Ronald was furious, he made me feel like a harlot when I refused to say the name of the father by the time Harry was defending me he assumed that the man was Harry. We haven't been friends ever since. After him Mrs. Weasley didn't took it well either, things about marriage and how I would be better with one of her boys, I went beserker at that, it was my life after all. Fleur backed me up and Bill too. George of course was a great support, and after Jo was born part of him came into the light again, after we lost Fred we thought he would never come back but even if he's not the same he's not lost"

"I'm glad you weren't all alone then. I would also like to kick the weasel but maybe later" the disapproving look on Hermione's face when she turned to look at him was enough for him to shut up "What about Blaise? And Red?"

"Blaise knew we were in contact and when I told him and Tracy he just knew it. Tracy of course didn't notice but she didn't care who the father was she was so excited we were both pregnant at the same time. She was on and on about how our babies were going to grow up together and be best friends." Hermione had tears in her eyes. "She died after the delivery, it almost destroyed Blaise, he always said that what they bad wasn't love but she was the mother of his child. If it hadn't been for Angelo , I don't want to think what could had happened."

Draco felt bad for his friend he was supposed to write a letter the day before but after what happened he had forgotten, as soon as he was home he should sent a letter to his old friend.

"And Ginny, well she believed her brother, that's kind of how Harry and Luna end up together, it was weird at first but they were meant to be. Luna always went at her own beat and somehow that just worked with Harry. And then luckily after Jo's second birthday Ginny and Molly came around. It's not the same but they are there." She laughed once more at the idea in her head "We ended up having this huge weird disfunctional family but it's still good, in our own way"

"And what did you mean with 'rough pregnancy'? He didn't like when she mentioned it before and he didn't know if he really wanted to know.

Hermione took a deep breath and turned "The first time I went to the healer to confirm I was pregnant he told me that me being pregnant was going to be difficult, I had been under the cruciatus during the war and most of the women in the same situation as I suffered miscarriages or they just couldn't get through the pregnancy, it took too much out of their strength and magic. Harry was there and as usual he freaked so he almost had me on house arrest but still I had a lot of problems, she was born at seven moth, the most tiny little thing you could imagine. She was gorgeous."

* * *

 

_12/03/1999 - St Mungos_

_A pregnant woman with brown curls came into the one of the fireplace at the emergency room with a black man half holding her while with the other arm he had a young baby of about 3 month old._

_"Help!" The man was terrified his whole being showed it._

_A young healer came rushing to them and helped the man with the woman. But with another look he saw it wasn't just anyone. The woman was Hermione Granger, the war hero._

_"What happened? "_

_"We were having a tea and suddenly she fainted, she woke back a minute later saying that it hurt while she hugged herself. She's barely concious."_

_:Ma'am can you hear me?"_

_"The baby, take care of the baby, please my baby"_

_A group of healers and nurses took Hermione out of Blaise's arm and laid her on a leavitating stretcher, they kept asking him questions about her health and he answered every question he could but the black man looked terrified. And really who could blamed him?_

_And with last question she disappeared from his sight as a group of healers tended her._

* * *

 

He hugged her. Then she noticed he was crying. "That was my fault"

"What?" She couldn't help but feeling confused. "Why?"

"I was there, I saw her while she - you-. I should have done something. That memory will haunt me until the end of my days."

"You could have done nothing for us. It's not your fault." She held his face and made him look at her. "You did enough and that saved us. None of that was your fault"

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. So she did the only thing she could think of. She kissed him. Soft and sweet on the lips. Just a peek nothing more nothing less but it was so full of meaning and words they couldn't say.

He warped his arms around her and buried his face on her curls. It might had happened 16 years but those lips and the warmth she gave him in that exact moment didn't make it to feel like a day away.

Someone behind them cleaned it's through. They pulled apart and looked atthe direction of the sound. Jo and Scorpius were standing in the kitchen's entrance both with amuse expressions on their faces.

"We just come up to say that Aunt Luna is closing the shop but she's coming up to talk to you before leaving." And with a smirk she added "So you probably should keep it U-rated." And with that she took Scorpius who was red holding his laughter and dragged him out of sight.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like the chapter! Please if you have anything to say, ideas for the story, things you dislike, anything! Just comment! Luv you all


	8. Who's your dad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys! I'm REALLY REALLY sorry for not uploading before! I started classes at the University right before the last update and it's been hard! You have no idea of how much homework I have everyday and that's not counting the exams! I love university but it's killing me lol! SO I promise I'll do my best to be good and give you some more chapters soon! Love yaaa!  
>  I don't own Harry Potter nor it's characters and it's general stuff!

"Do you think they saw much?" Draco asked with a starlet look on his face

"They definitely did" answered Hermione, she couldn't help but be amused by the look on Draco's face.

"Merlin, this is getting complicated isn't it?"

"Don't worry, I'll talk to her later after you guys leave. When do you want to tell her?"

"When do you think I should? I don't really want her to yell at me, but she's your daughter so that will probably happen no matter what"

"We should tell them now, talk through dinner and after that you and Jo can have some alone time to get to know each other"

"And after that?" Asked the blonde worried

"Let her made the decisions, she can be feisty when feeling without a choice"

"Okay, good to know" he paused and look back at her "You are amazing"

"So I've heard" Hermione laughed

"Should we go after them?"

"If I learned something with two kids in the house is that you should always give them advantage, it doesn't matter if they are laughing, crying or cursing, it's just so they won't spit the first thing it comes to their minds. That and to have every exit secure so they don't runaway."

At that answered Draco couldn't help but look at her with his eyes wide full of worry.

* * *

 

"I can't believe you just said that" Scorpius chuckled when they were in the safety of Jo's bedroom.

"I just spoke what was in everyones mind" answered the smirking girl heading to the large window to open it.

It amused Scorpius to no end how the love for the school houses could go for some people. His aunt had told him more than once but it still made him laughed. His father's room had always been on slytherin colors he could add some black or browns but green and silver never failed to appear.

Jo's room wasn't so far from it, her walls were deep purple and the furniture were made of dark walnut, but everything else was purely red and gold. Her bed clothe were deep crimson and the whole room was full with with golden details. On top of the bed there were three drawings on of the hogwarts emblem, on of the gryffindor crest and the last one was the one that really called Scorpius attention.

It seemed to be divided into two sides the one on the left showed a big red M and beside it there was a big black dog, a sandy haired wolf, a stang and in the antlers there also seemed to be a rat showing it's head. The drawing was moving and strangely to the 11 year old they looked like the were laughing, if animals could do such a thing. On the right side there was a similar image the difference was that in this picture the group was composed by an eagle and an owl both resting on a branch and right under them there were a wolf, resampling a lot to the one on the left drawing and a little white fox who stood beside the wolf waving its tail from a side to another as if calculating.

"Do you like it?" Came Jo's voice from behind him making him jump

"Don't do that again! You scared the light out of me!"

All answer he got was a chuckle from the blonde. Josephine sat on the bed and patted the spot next to her inviting him.

As he sat he asked "So, what do you think is up with them?"

She shrugged and said with a calculating look who made him think back to the fox on the drawing "What do you think it's up with them?"

Holding her gaze he got lost on those grey eyes that felt warm and familiar. "Who is your dad?" He whispered

Something cross through those iron eyes some sort of surprise, recognition maybe? He didn't know but those words took her off guard he could see that.

Just then there was a knock on the door and someone asked "Can we come in?"

The mischievous lit took over the grey orbes of the girl in front of him and with a smirk she answered back "Are you sure you're decent?"

Opening the door Hermione Granger charged into the room with her hands on her hips looking very annoyed. "Josephine Lyra I believe that's quite enough"

Scorpius didn't dare to laughed at the sour expression in the face of the 15 years old after hearing her name, the severe mother was looking at her daughter hard in the eyes.

After a second Jo broke the eye contact and apologized to the adults. Scorpius father wave it of and said with a laugh "You have guts kid, I'll give you that"

"It's not guts," started Hermione now glaring at Draco "it's not sense of self preservation"

"Well, you sure know about that, don't you?"

Still glaring "I think you are confused, that was Harry"

"Nope, that was each one of your merry hufflepuff band"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"What in Merlin are you talking about?" Yelled the the two younger blondes in the room

"Nothing." Came from both Hermione and Draco who were looking at each other

"If you say so," Jo's face spoke clearly, she did not believe for a second that and she would find out.

"Why don't we go to the living room?" Advised Hermione "We need to talk"

Those were never good words, Scorpius had lived long enough to know that.

When they were all finally ready after Hermione coming back from checking the dinner they sat down in the living room. Hermione and Draco took the purple couch while Jo and Scorpius, after a little bit of fighting, sat cramped on Jo's armchair.

"Are you guys comfortable?" Asked the blond man raising an eyebrow

"She just look too comfortable to let her be like that"

"You little bugger!" said the girl tickling him as the boy fought the laughter

Draco felt Hermiones shoulder shaking beside him and with a look at her honey brown eyes and the gentle touch of her hand over his he could feel what she did, the familiar feeling of the whole situation.

The two kids bickering and laughing, the two siblings, their children.

Both he and Hermione, together with Jo and Scorpius like a family.

With that Draco knew that no matter what the upcoming conversation would bring his life was now full of happiness. That he for the first time was happy in every sense of the word.


	9. Sister Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN1: I AM SO SO SORRY! I swear I've been wanting to publish but first it was the university, then vacation and during all these, a major block! I am now truthful, I don't know how often I will be able to publish or even write... but I'll try my very best! I have the draft ofthe next 3 chapters but they need a lot of work but they'll be with us as soon as they're ready!
> 
> Disclaimer: Don't own anything as much as I would like! I'm just a girl, not a genius!

It had started as a quite saturday morning for Andromeda Tonks. She woke up a little after eight o clock different to her usual six am but then again the night before was not something she had planned. She had thought that it would be like any other reunion of the SOAOFMC right after the march but it started with a freak out Hermione asking Andromeda to talk later that evening which then lead to a long conversation on her kitchen well past midnight after Jo had gone to bed. The news about her sister returning with her son and a grandchild had been surprising but not unbeliebable, like Hermione she knew the day that the truth about Jo's parentage would come out.

After the war the life for Andromeda hadn't been easy. She has lost her husband, he daugther and even her son in law. She still had her grandchild but that didn't stop the pain sha was going through. After the first few weeks after the battle she had received the visit of Harry Potter acommpaned by his friend Hermione Granger, she had already talk to the young Potter during the funerals and the ceremonies to those fallen in the war but with the strain situation she hadn't expected to see him so soon. She had hear wonderful things about the Golden Trio most coming from Dora and even more about Hermione and Harry from Remus who obviously adore both kids. And with time she understood what they meant. With both of them being Teddy's godparents her relationship with them grow and she found herself falling into the paper of mother again, she looked after Harry and Hermione. She loved the way they were with teddy and when the time came and she accepted the fact that she couldn't look after such a young boy she gave the whole custody to them still having the chance to see her grandson everytime she felt well enough, she was there for Hermione during her pregnancy knowing the girl would need a mother figure to go to, in no time those two kids were part of her family and later on Luna Lovegood would be in it.

Just like the moment Josephine Lyra had come along.

Josephine had been quite a surprise. Like Teddy she was a metamorphmagus but since a young age showed more control and that's how Andromeda knew Josephine, or Lyra as she usually preferred to called her adopted granchild, was at least a Black. Not a lot of people in her family had grey eyes mostly they were dark but from time to time eyes like molten steel came around, just like Sirius, or Regulus, as she usually said to Harry and Hermione, but more importantly her own father. That's how she knew, she was not a Slytherin for nothing. From the beginning Jo was a serious baby and that's how those eyes usually reminded her the long talks with her father who doted on her and the lessons she and her sister received before Hogwarts, and most importantly the night he disowned her and she was cast out after falling in love. With the time and the pranking lessons with Teddy, from George Weasley and even Harry, those eyes become warmer and full of mischief. She didn't know if to be grateful or saddened.

Suddenly an owl came through the open window and perched itself in front of her and pull out it's leg. After Andromeda took the letter the owl didn't wait a bit and flew away.

Warily she opened the letter.

_Dear Dromeda,_

_I am back in the country and want to know how you are, even if I probably don't deserve any answer at all._ _We haven't spoken in years and for that I am to blame. Everything I want to say can't be written down in paper, please Andromeda, my only desire is to see you and talk._

_Love,_

_Your sister Narcissa._

Andromeda's heart ached, she didn't wait a beat to answer and with that she sent her owl out.

_4 o clock. My house._

_Dromeda._

Well, she had until Tea time now.

* * *

At 3.57 pm Andromeda was waiting in the armchair of her living room. Truthfully she felt like start pacing around but she berated Lyra a lot for doing that, it wasn't proper for a lady.

A knock in the door brought her back to reality.

'This is it' Andromeda said to herself, 'Time to face the music'.

As she opened the door, there stood a tall blonde woman, a perfect show of elegance and money.

"Hello Andromeda," said the woman, her voice was a bit broken, she didn't really know what to expect "how have yo-" but she was cut off by the hug of her sister.

"Just shut up!"

It was quite funny really, she was always arguing with Jo about how ladies should behave but she spent too much time with her adoptive granddaughter to the point she also took quite a lot of expressions from the sassy teenager.

Andromeda pull apart from her sister and let her in into the house, it was the second time Narcissa Malfoy found herself in her sister's house, the first time was when Nymphadora had been born.

Sirius had snuck her out to meet Andromeda, but that was the last time she met either of them. She was finishing her seventh year and with the help of Sirius, who was barely 14, she get to meet her sister and niece but after her marriage that summer she loose all hope to meet her sister once again until today.

When both sister found each other sat on the living room sofa, both with tears in her eyes, Narcissa voice sound broken as she said her apologies, they both were raise with the same ideas, family was first and Andromeda couldn't really blame her, she chose her love over her family, chose to believe different from what she was taught but Narcissa didn't have to and she couldn't blame that on her.

So sisters talked, about their life, the war, their children. And it wasn't until that moment that something hit Narcissa.

While talking of how Teddy, along Harry and Hermione, and unexpectedly Jo too, were what brought light to her life once again after the war, Narcissa couldn't help but blurted out

"She is Draco's."

They both new it was more of an statement than a question

"Somethings are not mine to say"

It was all the answers Narcissa needed.

"Tell me about her."

Andromeda's lip turn upward, she couldn't blame her sister. So she told her. And she couldn't be blame, at the end there is no grandmother in the world who doesn't love to talk about their grandchildren.

**Author's Note:**

> So I know not everything is exactly like in the books but with me everything have a reason to be that way. I hope you like it and and well, keep reading if you do lol  
> I'll try to update on weekly basis but it can take longer, see you soon! Leave comments♥


End file.
